Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a waste screening apparatus, and, more particularly, to a waste screening apparatus with three-directional waste-water filtrations.
Discussion of Related Art
The wastes may block a water flow channel or cause components in a waste water treatment plant not to work. In order to remove the waste from the input water, a grid type screen has been installed in the water flow channel to filter the waste from the water to allow only the passage of the waste-removed water.
When the waste removed by the screen is not separated from the screen rapidly, the waste may be deposited on the screen to block the holes in the screen. Otherwise, the holes may allow only the passage of the waste-removed water.
Thus, the waste removed by the screen should be separated from the screen rapidly. To this end, a person may manually remove the waste from the screen using a rake. This may highly cost a human labor. Thus, the prior art approach to automatically remove the waste from the screen has been developed. The prior art approaches may be as follows by way of example.
Korean Utility model registration No. 20-02449064 discloses a waste screening apparatus as shown in FIG. 6. In this document, the waste screening apparatus includes a main body 100; screening bars 110 arranged spacedly to allow the passage of the water; an upper plate 120 disposed above the bars 110; a motor 400; rubber-based scrapers 200 arranged spacedly and coupled to a first chain 210 rotated by the motor 400; fin scrapers 300 arranged spacedly and coupled to a second chain 310 rotated by the motor 400, wherein the fin scrapers 300 are below the screening bars 110. The motor 400 has an output shaft coupled to first and second drive chain gears 250 and 350. The rotation of the first chain gear 250 is transferred to a first gear 220 to rotate the first chain 210 to rotate the rubber-based scrapers 200. The rotation of the second chain gear 350 is transferred to a second gear 310 to rotate the second chain 310 to rotate the fin scrapers 300.
Korean patent No. 10-0941622 discloses a prefabricated moving screen apparatus provided to replace the screen blade in part when damaged and to regulate the whole width according to need, as shown in FIG. 7. The prefabricated moving screen apparatus comprises a motor 10, a chain 11, and a screen structure 12 for raising suspended materials. The screen structure 12 comprises screen blades 13 which are attached to the inner side of the chain 11 in the width direction and connected together by a support bar. The screen structure 12 may include an adapter 14 coupled to the chain 11; two bars 15 coupled to the adapter 14; a vertically-oriented plate 21; two legs 22 extending from the plate 21; screen blades 13, wherein the bars 15 run through the holes 19 in the legs 22 and the screen blades 13, wherein the screen blades 13 space between both-side chains 11; bushing 16 fitted with the bars 15. The screen structures 12 may be arranged along the length of the chains 11. The screen structures 12 may be coupled to the chains. The screen blades 13 may lift up wastes. The water may pass through between the plates of the screen blades 13.
In Korean Utility model registration No. 20-02449064, the automatic bar screen apparatus has shortcomings that when the scraper scrapes the waste between the screening bars, the waste may forcedly pass through between the screening bars due to a pushing pressure of the scraper. For a long-time use, the rubber-based scraper may be worn, thereby to allow the scraper not to work effectively. Further, the rubber-based scraper should be replaced frequently.
In Korean patent No. 10-0941622, the screen structure has a lot of components. Thus, an installation of the screen structure may take a considerable time. Since the bushing is inserted between the screen blades to space therebetween, the spacing between the screen blades may be enlarged. This may lower a screening function. Further, the scraper or rake is absent, and, thus, a large volume waste may not be removed. Thus, the human labor may be needed.